


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [92]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

It was Napoleon’s absolute favourite day of the year.

For many people, the first day of spring was the favoured one. For others might be Christmas, or Easter. For his partner, Illya, it was any day which had a food-based festival or celebration attached to it.

Napoleon’s favourite day didn’t fall on a specific date. It could be anytime within a six-week period. It really all depended on the weather; with the sun and the temperature being the most important factors.

Finally, after waiting for what felt like an eternity, Napoleon saw his first summer-dress clad woman of the season.


End file.
